


Дом на Нейболт-стрит

by reda_79



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Безумные фантазии Патрика.





	Дом на Нейболт-стрит

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

В доме 29 по Нейболт-стрит как всегда тихо. Заброшенный — даже бомжи обходят его стороной, — скособоченный, словно старый пьянчуга, он взирает пустыми окнами без стёкол и будто всегда кого-то ждёт. Патрику нравится думать, что его. 

Дом приветствует его скрипом старых досок под ногами, обдаёт сладко-затхлым дыханием пыли и мертвечины, касается обрывками облезающих обоев. Нормального человека это могло бы испугать, но не Патрика. Именно сюда он приходит, когда устаёт от причитаний матери, когда больше не может находиться рядом с Генри без мысли о том, что хотел бы с ним сделать. А хочет он многое и часто. Многое из этого противозаконно и вряд ли обрадует Генри. 

Большую часть времени Патрику удаётся держать свои фантазии под контролем, позволяя себе лишь малости: долгий взгляд, под которым Генри почти всегда замирает, как загнанная мышь; шлепок по заднице — наедине, будто в шутку; тычок пальцем в синяк или ссадину — услышать болезненный вскрик; одну на двоих сигарету — прикурить, передать её Генри и жадно смотреть, как тот затягивается, представляя его губы на своём члене.

Здесь, в этом месте, Патрик даёт фантазиям волю. И всё, что он воображает, кажется совершенно реальным. Стоит закрыть глаза и захотеть — и вот уже Генри стоит перед ним на коленях, заискивающе глядя снизу вверх, нерешительно трогая его сквозь штаны. 

— Можно мне… Патрик, — скулит он, чуть сжимая пальцы на его ширинке.

А потом, когда Патрик милостиво разрешает, освобождая свой член, Генри с готовностью открывает рот, позволяя вставить себе прямо до гланд, и послушно сосёт, давясь и обливаясь слезами. 

Патрик так погружается в свои грёзы, что не может потом вспомнить, как оказался в той или иной комнате — почти всегда без штанов, но в тяжёлых армейских ботинках. 

Ему мерещится чужой запах пота, тело помнит чужие прикосновения, которых не было. Иногда на коже проявляются синяки, которых он себе не ставил — впрочем, тут Патрик не уверен. Ему нравится боль — в процессе дрочки он часто щиплет себя, однажды даже затушил о бедро сигарету. Драло адски, но кончил он, как никогда в жизни. 

Патрик порой представляет себе, как сделает это с Генри — насадит его на свой член и прижжёт его ягодицу сигаретой. Генри будет кричать и биться под ним, сжимаясь вокруг его плоти. Может быть, даже потеряет сознание. И Патрик выебет его бесчувственное тело, хотя сомневается, что ему так уж понравится. Крики и боль возбуждают сильнее. Он жаждет услышать, как Генри кричит, но не только от боли. Патрик надеется показать Генри, что боль может быть удовольствием.

Сегодня Патрик спешит, не заботясь даже о том, чтобы закрыть за собой тяжёлую рассохшуюся дверь. Едва не спотыкается о детский ботинок и машинально отпинывает его, не задумываясь, откуда бы ему здесь взяться. От быстрого бега в горле пересохло, но член даже не думает опадать. Патрик зажмуривается и вновь, словно воочию, переживает миг, когда неудачно брошенный нож скользнул по руке Генри, вспарывая кожу. 

Запах крови ударил в нос, крик Генри вызвал сладкую дрожь, в паху полыхнуло. Патрик дёрнулся, чтобы потрогать, посмотреть поближе… Но долбаные Рыгало с Криссом всё испортили, запричитав, словно истеричные девки. Генри злобно зыркнул на них, сжав зубы, и отвернулся, закрывая рану рукавом рубашки, а потом и вовсе велел убираться.

И вот Патрик здесь, в доме, который всегда ждёт его.

Патрик упирается лбом в шершавую стену, от которой идёт приятный холод, не глядя нащупывает болт на джинсах и выдёргивает его из петли. Член удобно ложится в ладонь. Патрик сжимает пальцы.

Где-то за его спиной захлопывается дверь, но он слышит только шелест чужого шёпота. «Однажды он придёт сюда с тобой», — обещает дом. 

Патрик подождёт.


End file.
